


Bye Bye Petite Paillon

by thethirtysecondqueen



Series: Completely serious stories centered around hawkmoth [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien dreams of Hawkmoth's defeat, F/M, Gen, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, I wrote this to put off studying for finals, Identity Reveal, None of this is real, Partial use of outdated memes, This was just an excuse to have Marinette throw Hawkmoth off a roof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethirtysecondqueen/pseuds/thethirtysecondqueen
Summary: Adrien has a dream about Marinette throwing Hawk Moth off a roof. He really shouldn't eat pizza right before bed.





	

This was it. The final battle with Hawk Moth. Chat Noir’s heart was about to jump out of his chest.  
“On my count.” Ladybug said.  
“One..”  
Chat crouched down, preparing for the jump.  
“Two..”  
Holy cow, this was really it.  
“Three.”  
As one, the two of them jumped off the roof, practically flying, and crashed through the window of the opposite building.  
Hawk Moth's lair was a lot, well, cheerier than Chat had been expecting. For starters it was pink. And not a pastel pink, that would have been weird enough. No, it was neon. With a delightful, and dare he think so, slightly tacky flower patterned carpet.  
Someone stumbled out of what Chat Noir assumed was the bathroom. The only thought that he was capable of thinking in that moment was What. The. Heck. He was pretty sure he heard Ladybug use a more...creative word behind him. The person was Hawk Moth. In an exfoliating mask.  
“Lucky Charm!”  
Ladybug's shout seemed to startle Hawk Moth.  
Turned around, he ran to the roof, locking the door behind him.  
“Chat, can you break down the door?”  
“Sure thing My Lady.”  
With a wink, Chat set his hand in the door.  
“Cataclysm!”  
The door easily crumbled underneath his hand. The duo ran onto the roof, ready for the final confrontation. As soon as they reached Hawk Moth, all three of them heard the countdown coming from their miraculouses. Huh. Chat could have sworn that he had at least ten minutes left. All three transformations wore off at once.  
“Father?!”  
“Adrien?!”  
“Marinette?!”  
“Adrien?! Mr. Agreste?!”  
Adrien turned to Marinette, temporarily setting aside his disbelief.  
“Do what you want to stop him, I don't really care.”  
“Like she could do anything to stop me now. Without that yoyo she's nothing.”  
Marinette’s head whipped around to glare at him with barely contained anger.  
“Adrien.”  
“Yes Marinette?”  
“Hold my miraculous.”  
Rolling her sleeves up, Marinette stomped over to Mr. Agreste, a five foot five inch ball of anger, and grabbed him by the collar.  
“Bye bye petite papillon!” She screamed as she threw him off the roof.

 

Adrien bolted up in his bed, launching Plagg off his chest and across the room. That was the strangest dream.  
“Plagg, remind me to never eat pizza before bed ever again.”  
“I make no promises.”  
That was the strangest dream. Good thing none of that was true. His father, Hawk Moth? Now, that was ridiculous.


End file.
